Hinata, Who Do You Want?
by Giant Black Thunder
Summary: When Ino tells Naruto that Hinata loves him, can he get accept her feelings, or will Hinata fall for someone else? InoxHinata, HinataxNaruto in later chapters, InoxHinataxNaruto? Read to find out!
1. Me or Him, Hinata? Choose!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters…….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Him or Me, Hinata? Choose!

It was late in the evening when Naruto, Ino, and Hinata were laying on the grass on top of a hill, staring at the night clouds and stars. **"Look that one's shaped like a _shuriken._"** Ino said pointing up at the cloud.

**"Look, Naruto-kun, it's shaped like a heart."** Hinata said tapping the spiky haired blond while directing his attention to the heart-shaped cloud.

**"I'm sorry; did you say something, Hinata?"** He replied, turning his body towards the shy Hyuuga, watching her blush abnormally.

**"Um…..I...I"** is all that came out of her mouth as she fainted from being so close to her loved one.

Ino rolled her eyes and smirked as she stood up. **"I think it's getting pretty late. We should help Hinata home."** She said lifting Hinata's passed out body.

**"Yeah. Here let me help you get her up."** Naruto said lifting the passed out girls' other half. While walking, Ino noticed that Hinata failed to tell Naruto of her true feelings for him. The way this was going, she'd take forever to just say _'I Love You.'_

**"Naruto, your not stupid or really oblivious, are you?"** Ino asked stopping once they reached Hinata's house.

**"No, I don't think I am. Why would you ask something like that?"** He asked back looking at her quizzically.

**"Well you must be to not realize that Hinata is totally in love with you!"** She said seriously. Ino once promised Hinata that she'd never tell Naruto her secret, but she figured that this would be best for her.

**"In love? With me? That's crazy."** He said looking at Hinata, thinking why would someone like her like someone like him.

**"Whatever. Just make sure she gets home ok."** Ino said shaking her head as she flew off to her house. Naruto lifted Hinata off her feet and carried her to the front door, where he met Mr. Hyuuga.

**"Oh! Hey, Mr. Hyuuga. I'm here to return your daughter."** He said a little freaked by his too quick appearance, but still gave her away.

**"Thank you, Naruto. I'll see she gets rest."** He said taking Hinata and closing the door. Naruto smiled and took off back to his home, all the way there thinking about Hinata.

_"In love with **me**…. In **love** with **me**?"_ He kept thinking and saying to himself, making it home and falling asleep.

------------------------------------------------The Next Morning-------------------------------------

Naruto decided to sleep in, waking up at noon to go see Hinata. While on the way he was stopped by Sakura, out doing chores. **"Hey, Sakura-Chan!"** He said walking by her. **"Morning, Naruto!"** She said blowing him a kiss as he left.

_"That's weird, she never blew me a kiss before."_ He thought making it back to Hinata's house, this time greeted by her cousin, Neji instead of the beautiful girl.

**"Oh, Neji, is Hinata around?. I need to talk to her about something important"** He said peeking in the door, not seeing Hinata. Neji pushed Naruto's head out of the door, giving him a disappointed look.

**"Your too late, Naruto. She left earlier with Ino to do some training. I'll be sure to tell her that you came by."** He said looking in the sky.

**"Thanks, I'll see you around, Neji."** Naruto said walking away_. "Left already? With Ino?"_ He kept thinking as he walked around the village to try to clear his head.

------------------------------------- Meanwhile in the Training Forest -----------------------------

Ino and Hinata were _Taijustu _fighting with each other, when they both finally stopped to take a break. Beaten and a little tire, the tow found a small clearing to eat and talk.

**"I'm really happy that you came here to train with me. Most of the other girl ninja in the village don't really like training with me."** Ino said smiling, as she took another drink of water.

**"It's my pleasure. Thank you for inviting me."** Hinata said giving the long haired blond a smile.

**"Hinata? Can I ask you something?"** Ino asked nervously looking at the purple-eyed girl across from her.

**"Huh? Of course you can ask me anything. You know that."** She said, her look changing into one more serious.

**"What do you think about Naruto….and be honest."** She said moving closer in to her.

**"Wait. I've told you this before, why do you need to…."** Is ass Hinata managed to say before being drawn into Ino's lips. Hinata pulled away, covering her lips with her hand.

**"Hinata…..I didn't mean to….."** she said breaking out in tears. Ino hasn't ever showed signs of liking Hinata, keeping her shameful secret locked away. Ino's tears kept running down her cheeks until she felt the arms of her secret lover embrace her.

**"Don't cry, Ino….It's ok."** Hinata said stroking her hair while she held on to the emotionally unstable girl. _"It's ok? She just kissed me!"_ Thought Hinata, holding her closer. Ino stopped her tears and held her head up, looking in Hinata's eyes. The purple haired Hyuuga couldn't resist looking back in her eyes, somewhat feeling what she felt for her. Hinata leaned in closer, giving Ino a soft kiss on the lips, pushing her tongue into Ino's warm mouth, being happily accepted by Ino's tongue.

**"Let's have some fun."** Ino said pulling back and pinning Hinata to the ground, holding her by the arms.

**"Ino, wait. It's my first time ever, and with a girl, and I…"** Hinata started before being interrupted again by a kiss.

**"Relax. I'll be gentle."** She said seductively, slowly removing her clothes in a striptease manner, piece by piece, exposing her naked frame. **"Do you like it?"** Ino asked once she changed into her birthday suit, standing up looking down at Hinata.

**"You…you're perfect."** She said stripping off her jacked and shirt, revealing her chest, looking back up at her. The long haired blonde, sat on her knees, slowly inserting two fingers into her lovers' opening. Hinata let out a loud moan, her insides tensing from the cool of Ino's fingers. Higher, lower, left, right, clockwise and counter, Ino's movements pulling Hinata closer and closer to her first climax.

**"Oh, god…."** Hinata moaned as she threw her head back and moaned louder until she didn't feel Ino inside her anymore. Her breathing was slowly coming back down to normal until her body tensed even more, and her nails dug deep into the dirt underneath her. She lifted her head up, seeing that her blonde beauty on her knees traded in two fingers for her tongue, flicking the tip in and out, tasting the ecstasy-filled female's pink lips. Hinata let out her final moan, her body thrusting upwards, unleashing a blast of fresh, hot cum in Ino's mouth. Ino leaned forward, kissing her new lover, giving her a taste of her own bittersweet juices.

**"Thank you."** Ino said, taking Hinata's hand, directing it over her round, hard breasts. Hinata happily played with Ino, lightly kissing and fondling her warmth. Hinata's hand moved down, placing her entire palm over Ino's wet and awaiting clit. **"By the way…."** Hinata sexily whispered in her ear, as she quickly used _Juken _on the chakra points in Ino's womanhood, disturbing the chakra flow inside, making her cum extremely hard in Hinata's palm instantly. **"Thank you."** She said smiling as she laid in the warm grass with her partner on top of her, each of their separate juices mixing with each other as they laid in erotic bliss.

---------------------------------------------Chapter 1 End---------------------------------------------

That's it for Chapter One! I'll get Chapter 2 up in a while! Read & Review! Roy1234


	2. You Can't Pick Her Over Me!

Disclaimer: I hope people will read my stories; I plan on making some others, not just lemons. Roy1234 is I N V I S I B L E D E A T H in case you were wondering.

---------------------------------------You Can't Pick Her Over Me! -------------------------------

After about twenty minutes of lying underneath her creamy skinned partner, Hinata stood and began putting her clothes back on, stirring Ino to make sure she did the same.

"I hope we do it again sometime." Ino said giving Hinata one final kiss before taking off.

"Bye." She said taking off in the opposite direction. Hinata needed to clear her head, now experiencing a multitude of firsts. "Oh, my god….My first time! And with another girl!" She thought making the trip back to her house. The sun seemed unbelievably hot, forcing Hinata to take off her jacket, her fishnet overtop and her figure exposed for the first time. "Much better…" She thought, feeling the slight breeze, turning the corner.

"Oh, Hinata! How are you doing?" Sakura asked watching her go by and catching up with her. "I almost didn't notice it was you from your curves… you look great! I'm actually jealous." She said comparing her deep curves to her slightly less filled out body.

"Thank you Sakura. I do look a little different, huh?" She asked, stroking her nicely shaped hips, lightly shaking them left and right. Sakura was staring unbelievably hard at Hinata's hard hip moves until she realized why she was out in the first place.

"Sorry, Hinata, but I need to finish these errands for Tsunade-sama!" She said blowing a kiss to Hinata as she left.

"Bye, Sakura." She said waving bye to her. "She seems a little different today." She thought, keeping on her way to her house. "I'm home! Sorry I've been out so long." Hinata said walking in, pulling her jacket back on, leaving it half-zipped. "Hey, Neji-kun." She said walking past him smiling.

"Hinata, Naruto came by while you were away with Ino. He said he needed to tell you something important." He said remembering the message Naruto left for Hinata.

"Naruto-kun came by? I'll go see him." She said turning around going outside once more.

-----------------------------------------Back At Naruto's House-------------------------------------

Naruto was lazing in bed, staring at his ceiling as he daydreamt about Hinata. "Maybe…..I do love her back." He thought, still reflecting on what Ino revealed to him the other day. As he sat there dreaming a purple haired Hyuuga fantasy, a knock came to his door, snapping him back to reality. "Who is it?" He shouted, slightly angered that his fantasy was interrupted.

"Naruto-kun? It's Hinata. I heard you needed to tell me something important." She said on the other side, hearing his voice through the thick wood.

"Hinata? Hold on, I'll be right there!" He answered falling off his bed in a rush to answer the door, seeing Hinata's sexy body, unrestricted by her normal jacket.

"Hello, Naruto. It is ok if I come in?" She asked looking at him with a smile.

"Sure, come on in." Naruto said letting her in. "Have a seat, we need to talk." He told her closing the door behind her.

"Talk? About what?" She asked him sitting on his bed, blushing while she spoke.

"I…uh…heard that you had some deep feelings for me…is it true that you love me?" He asked holding her hands, looking into her deep purple eyes.

"I….love you, Naruto-kun." She said, a long red streak coming across her face. Hinata squeezed the boy's hands, returning the look in his hazel eyes. "Do…do you…love me the same way?" Hinata questioned him, moving closer to him as she spoke. Silence overcame the love struck blonde, while he thought about the answer.

"I do." He finally said nodding his head.

Hinata was now overcome with total happiness and threw herself at her love, kissing him deeply while she lay on top of him. "My love….touch my body." She whispered her sexual tense building as her kissing led down past his cheeks, now at his neck. Light kissing turned into heavier kissing, evolving into sexual biting.

"This is a whole different Hinata than I remember!" Naruto thought, his fingers slowly crawling across the porcelain cream covering Hinata's dips and curves, causing shivers to go up the back of her spine. Hinata sat up, her knees spread open as she lay on him; quickly strip teasing all her clothes off, sitting nude atop her lover.

"Do I look nice?" She asked innocently, her hands digging through his clothes, her nails lightly scraping his chest. Naruto's hands ran down Hinata, letting his hands feel every inch of her, from her smooth, flawless skin to her perfect round breasts, the bellybutton in her flat stomach, ending with her inviting hips and warm pussy.

"Beautiful." He said as Hinata ripped off the small layers of clothing, and began to undo his pants.

"Wait, Hinata…Are you sure about this?" He asked. "What am I saying? This is my fantasy come true!" He thought looking up at her.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun…." She said leaning back down, her warm kisses reaching behind his ears. "Don't be gentle….I want it rough!" She whispered to him. Naruto instantly went hard, Hinata's words and body and body language starting him up. Hinata coolly slipped the boy's last thing that kept their open flesh from meeting each other for the first time. Naked flesh teased each other as Naruto picked his naked beauty up and slammed her body hard against the wall, forcing her arms behind her as he pressed her against the wall harder.

"Please Naruto-kun?" She begged, seductively presenting her ass to him, asking for his manhood inside her warm opening. A tense moan pushed itself out of Hinata's throat as she was granted her wish. Hinata could already feel the pains of her semi-virginity leaving as nothing but pleasure came to her.

"Beg for it if you want it." He demanded of her, slowly pushing in and out of her increasingly wet vagina.

"Harder and faster!" She shouted, feeling herself becoming ever wetter than her previous encounter with Ino. Naruto grasped both Hinata's wrists with one hand, leaving his other hand free to tease his sex fiends' breasts. Naruto rhythmically pulled his short haired sex puppet closer while forcing himself deeper into her. Hinata's erotic screams became even louder in short bursts, responding to being pushed away and pulled back harder each time.

"Naruto-kun….Naruto-kun?" Her breath began getting heavy as she spoke. "I…I'm…AAAH!" Hinata screamed as she climaxed hard, falling to the floor, her body pushing out more of her bitter-sweet juices as she lay there in pleasure. Hinata stood herself up and kissed Naruto once again. "You did it for me, now I'll do it for you." She said creating a trail of warm kisses, making her way across his chest, ending at his pleasure awaiting member.

"Hin..." Is all that he could gather himself to utter as he felt a chill shoot up his spine. He looked down, seeing his beauty stroke his dick with the soft cushions of her inner cheeks. Naruto stood in ecstasy as Hinata completed her job. Naruto climaxed, sending an eruption of hot cum into Hinata's mouth. She choked, coughing out a massive amount in attempt to breath. Naruto picked the female Nymphomaniac up, holding her in his arms as she looked up at him.

"Did I…did I do well, Naruto-kun?" She asked with her arms around him and her head rested atop his chest.

"You were perfect." Naruto grinned, laying himself on the bed, Hinata on top. Her flesh pressed lightly against his as they both slept in the late afternoon sun.

"Hinata? How could you?" Ino thought peeping into the window, watching Naruto defile her loving angel just hours after being with her. Ino took off to her home crying, every event of what she just seen replaying in her mind.

--------------------------------------------------Chapter 2 End----------------------------------------

I hope you liked it….Chapter 3 will be up in a few days, so keep reading, keep the reviews coming and I'll do the same for you!

-I N V I S I B L E D E A T H


	3. Two Faced Whore!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two-Faced Whore

Hinata ended up spending the night with Naruto, not walking up after falling asleep with him. Morning came and the sun's rays disturbed Hinata, waking her up.

"I can't believe we did that." She thought looking at the sleeping man underneath her, thinking about the night before. "Naruto-kun, are you awake?" She asked, speaking in his ear. Hinata gasped as she felt Naruto's hand caress her thigh. Naruto opened his eyes, giving Hinata a slight kiss.

"Good morning." He said smiling, his hand working its way around her body.

"Naruto, wait….." She said moving his hand off of her. "I do love you, I just need to know something first." She said getting up, putting her clothes back on.

"Wait, figure something out? Like what?" Naruto asked sitting up, seeing the awkward look on her face.

"Just let me do this." She said kissing him on the cheek. Hinata put the rest of her clothes on and left, closing the door behind her.

"But I…uh." He tried to say, being cut off by the door. "Damn it…" He said to himself, lying back down.

Hinata ran through the village, looking for Ino's house. She looked left and right, spotting her house, not too far away._ "Found it..."_ She thought heading in that direction, only to be stopped by Ino herself.

"Ino! I was just heading to your house to go see you…..good thing I found you." She said stopping.

Ino gave Hinata a dirty look, rolling her eyes and immediately turning the other way once she made eye contact with Hinata.

"Ino, what's wrong? I need to talk to you." She said moving back into Ino's vision.

"About what? What you and Naruto did last night!!!" Ino shouted coldly, getting in Hinata's face. Hinata was shocked, knowing that Ino knew what happened between her and Naruto. "I never want to see you, hear you, or have anything to do with you ever again, you…you….two faced whore!!!!" She said, her voice getting louder. Ino began throwing herself into a rage, and in a large act of anger, Ino raised her hand, sending a smack across Hinata's face.

"Ino…" She said standing there shocked. "I…I thought..." Hinata said, placing her hand on the red streak that stained her face.

"Don't ever speak to me!" Ino harshly told her, tears starting up in Ino's eyes. Before Hinata could see Ino's tears, she ran off away from her.

Hinata stood there, tears flowing free out of her eyes as Ino left. A pained cry dug itself from Hinata's throat as she began sobbing loudly, her face buried in her hands._ "I'm such a terrible person. I shouldn't have ever even…"_ She thought, feeling someone's arms wrap around her. "In…Ino?" She asked, her teary eyes looking up.

"It's ok; you don't need to worry about her." Naruto said, holding Hinata close as she cried. Naruto looked out in the direction Ino took off in, thinking why she got so heated at Hinata. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I…I think so…" She said, inhaling deeply to stop her tears. Hinata normally blushed herself into a coma when Naruto was close by, but this time she felt comforted and safe in his arms.

"Go back to my house. I'll take care of Ino." He said looking in her eyes, letting her know that she was in safe hands with Naruto.

"What are you going to do once you see her?" Hinata asked, giving him an innocent look.

"Don't worry, let me handle it." He said, kissing her forehead and taking off in search of Ino.

----------------------------------------------Meanwhile------------------------------------------------

Ino sat on the ground, leaning back against a wooden fence, crying tears of sadness and anger. "I can't believe I trusted her…and she does something like this!" She said standing up, punching the fence behind her. Ino stood up, turning around and jumping in shock when she saw Naruto come out of nowhere behind her.

"What did you do that to Hinata for?!" Naruto shouted at her, demanding an answer from Ino.

"You….I hate you even more! Don't you talk to me ever again either!" She shouted back, turning her back to him.

"Answer me! Why did you do that to her?" His voice becoming more angered as her grabbed her by the arm, turning her around. "Answer Me now!" Naruto growled at her.

"Don't put your nasty hands on me, you sick freak!" She said trying to get out of his grasp, but couldn't release her arm. "Let….me….go!" She pleaded, trying desperately to free herself, but couldn't.

Naruto's anger started up the chakra of the Kyuubi, causing his grip to grow stronger, and his nails to evolve into claws, digging into Ino's soft flesh. "I'll as nicely one more time…Why…did…you…do that?" He growled, staring down Ino with his eyes, the Kyuubi's chakra changing them from his radiant sapphire to a bloodthirsty red.

"This strength, this power….He might really attack or even worse; kill me!" Ino thought, looking at the menacing look in his eyes. "Fine, I'll tell you everything." She said not trying to escape him anymore. "I….saw you and Hinata….together last night." She confessed.

"And you got in her face over something like that!" Naruto said his anger building over Ino's reaction. Naruto's superhuman grip on Ino increased as his nails buried themselves deeper in her flesh.

"Aaah! That's not all!" She yelped in pain, feeling her fresh, crimson colored blood run down her arm. "Before that…She and I…we were together in the training grounds." Ino finally said, revealing her secret lesbianism to Naruto.

"Wha…What?" He asked, pulling his claws out of Ino's arm, Kyuubi's chakra diminishing from him. "You're lying! Hinata isn't like that!" He said, balling his hand into a fist as Ino told him the truth.

"It's the truth…and I love her, Naruto…And I will be with her." Ino profoundly stated, looking at him cockily. Naruto said nothing, hearing Ino's challenge for Hinata's love. Naruto snapped, taking a kunai and coming behind Ino, holding his weapon to her throat.

"If you lay one more hand on my Hinata. I will not hesitate to attack you." He threatened her, quickly using an escape jutsu to get away from her before she could say anything back. "I can't believe….Ino and Hinata." Naruto said to himself, running back to his house. He felt a chill go up his spine, not only from thinking about Ino and Hinata together, but that almost right after, he and Hinata did the same thing.

----------------------------------------------Meanwhile------------------------------------------------

Hinata was worried that Naruto hadn't came back, and began pacing back and forth, thinking to herself. _"He's been gone a long time…What could they be talking about?_" She thought, her mind becoming disorientated. "I just hope Ino hasn't told Naruto-kun about what happened before we got together." She said in a low tone, her attention instantly changing once Naruto walked in.

"Hinata…." He said to her, opening the door.

"Ye…yes, Naruto-kun? She asked, slowly taking steps towards him.

"I talked to Ino….and she told me some things…" Naruto told her, taking a step forward, making Hinata take a step backwards.

"Wha…what did she tell you?" She asked, not knowing what he would do next. Naruto continued stepping closer to Hinata, her fear making her step further and further back until she was backed in a corner.

"She said that before you came over here, you two got to know each other a lot better. Is that true?" he asked looking down at her as she sat in the corner.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto! But I didn't think you'd still love me after knowing something like that." Hinata said, crying in the corner. She buried her face in her hands once more, too ashamed to look at Naruto. He reached down, lifting Hinata up, wiping her tears. "Na...Naruto?" She started, interrupted by her lips being pressed against Naruto's.

"Be quiet." He said calmly, breaking the kiss. "Why didn't you tell me at all?" He asked, clearing more tears from her deep violet eyes.

"I got so scared; I couldn't work up the nerve to tell you." She confessed, her tears finally drying. "But are you forgiving me?" She asked, looking up at him, asking in a hopeful tone.

"I'll try to get past it." He said, giving Hinata another kiss. She kissed him back, resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you for giving me another chance." She said pulling away and closing and locking the door. Hinata turned around, giving Naruto a smile.

"What…What are you doing?" He asked watching her pull off of him and closes his door.

"Naruto-kun, I love you…And I want to prove to you that I truly love you by being one with you." She said getting closer and wrapping her arms around him. Hinata leaned in, lip locking with Naruto once more. "Take me." She whispered.

----------------------------------------------------End of Chapter 3-----------------------------------

I hope I'll get more reviews and ideas for my last chapter!

I N V I S I B L E D E A T H


	4. My Last Chance

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto& this is my last chapter in this fic….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Last Chance

"You don't have to prove anything to me. I already love you." Naruto said, holding Hinata back by her shoulders.

"I have to do this, Naruto-kun. To let you know how I truly feel." She said taking her jacket off, dropping it on the floor. Naruto pushed Hinata away, keeping his distance from her.

"I…I just really need time to think, Hinata. Alone." He said, putting emphasis on 'alone'.

"Why are you being so mixed? You just said you'd forgive me, then you love me, and now you want your space?! What's wrong with you?" Hinata asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Look! Can't you just give my some space" Naruto shouted, giving her a disgusted look.

"Oh, Naruto…" Hinata began. "Fine! I'll see if Ino will be with me!" She threatened him, reaching down to pick her jacket up, angrily putting it over her shoulders.

"Maybe that would be best." He coldly said, unlocking and opening the door. As Naruto opened the door, he received a heavy punch to the face, sending him into the wall.

"Who the hell was that? Who are you?" Hinata asked looking at the figure of someone in the door. The angry figure stepped forward, revealing itself to actually Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, shocked. "But if you're right here, then who have I been talking to?" She asked again, looking at the other Naruto.

"Damn it….but she hasn't noticed which is which for real." The first Naruto thought, standing on his feet. "Who…Who are you, you imposter?"

"Imposter?! I'm the real Naruto…You're just a fake, Ino!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"How dare you accuse me of being Ino? Your just trying to confuse Hinata, aren't you?" The other said, getting in Naruto's face.

"WAIT!" Hinata screamed, pushing the two Narutos' away from each other. "Now, only one of you can be the real Naruto…now which is it?" She said giving both of them a warning looks out the corner of her eyes.

"Me! I am!" They both said at the same time." Don't lie to her! You're the imposter." They both kept saying in unison.

"That's it! It's time to expose this fake!" One of the Naruto's said, pulling back, giving the other a large punch in the face, sending him into the wall once more. Naruto hit the wall, a cloud of smoke forming around him, exposing himself for who he really was; Ino.

"Ino? It was you? But why did you do this?" Hinata asked running up to her.

"I…did it because…I still love you, and if you give me another chance, I can prove it to you." Ino pleaded, looking up at her.

"Don't tell me you're going to believe her! After the way she treated you!" Naruto said, looking at Hinata and Ino.

"Wait, Naruto-kun. If she's telling the truth, then she should stick by it." Hinata said, picking her up off the floor.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted. He stood there shocked that Hinata would even give her a chance to win back Hinata's heart.

"Tomorrow I'll spend the whole day with you Ino, doing whatever you want. Depending on how you treat me, I'll know if you truly love me or not." She said, looking at Ino with a half believable glare.

Ino nodded, giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek. "You won't be disappointed." She said, jumping out Naruto's window, going home to prepare for her last chance to impress Hinata.

"Why would you give her another chance after what she did to you?" Naruto asked, still a little angry at Hinata's decision towards Ino.

"Well if it was the other way around, I'd give you a second chance, Naruto-kun." She told him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips as she spoke.

"Would you really choose her over me?" Naruto asked.

"If she treats me better….than…yes." She confidently said, looking him in the eyes.

A pulse of fear hit Naruto as Hinata told him that they may not be together if she chose Ino. "Well, I think you should go home and think about tomorrow." He suggested, opening the door for her.

"Well…um…ok, I guess." She said sadly walking out, standing on the other side of the door. "I love you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, only to be interrupted by the slam of Naruto's door.

"Whatever….I can't believe she'd actually think about not choosing me." He thought, turning around and jumping into his bed, thinking about what would happen tomorrow. "She's not taking Hinata away from me…I'll just make sure of that." He thought closing his eyes, drifting into sleep.

[A/N: Hinata made it home that night& wasn't asked about where she'd been. Just to let you know

The Next Morning (almost 12:00)

Ino came up to Hinata's house, knocking on the door. "This is definitely going to impress her." Ino thought, smiling as she waited for an answer.

"Good morning, Ino." Hinata greeted her, with a smile, opening the door.

"Come on, we're going to the Hokage faces overlooking the village to have a little fun and some lunch. After that, I got us a private room at the bathhouse, and something special planned once it gets dark." Ino said smiling back at her, holding her hand out to Hinata.

"Well, you seem to have a full day planned….let's go." Hinata said, very impressed at what Ino had them set up for today. Hinata closed the door behind her, taking Ino's hand walking out of the Hyuuga compound.

Naruto soon woke up, yawning loudly as he rubbed his eyes. "Man…what time is it?" He thought checking his clock. "12:00! Damn it!" He shouted, rushing to put on some clothes. "I can't believe I overslept on a day like this!" He thought, running out his door.

Ino walked her and Hinata to the top of the Hokage stone faces, setting her basket of things on the ground. "So, what's the first thing to do?" Hinata asked looking at her with a smile.

"Well, before we have some lunch, I was hoping you'd let me give you a full body massage." Ino said, reaching in her basket, pulling out some towels and massage oil.

"Of course! Whatever you say goes today." Hinata said happily, taking off her jacket and turning around to let Ino get to work.

Meanwhile…..

Naruto was looking high and low for any signs of Ino or Hinata, hopefully to keep the two of them off of each other. "Where'd she get off to?" He said to himself, standing on the roof of a tall building to get a better view. "Maybe the Stone Faces will be a better place to see the village…" He thought, running off towards his new destination.

Back to Ino and Hinata….

"It's a full body massage, which means your clothes come off." Ino said grasping the bottom of Hinata's shirt, slowly lifting it up.

"Ino, wait…just out here? What if someone finds us?" Hinata asked, looking down at the village to see if someone was coming.

"Don't worry; it's just the two of us." She said, kissing Hinata as she removed her shirt and bra, letting her lay face down on the towel. Ino began slowly massaging Hinata's shoulders, letting her fingertips relax her. "Now how does that feel?" Ino said softly.

"Mmmm…lower…" Hinata lightly moaned, happily drifting into relaxation.

Ino followed her request and began massaging the dip in her back, and the curves on her sides. Ino smiled as her hands softly caressed Hinata's smooth skin. "Ok, now take your pants off, so I can do your legs." Ino giggled as she told her, smoothing out her tense back muscles.

"Ok." She exhaled, slowly taking her jeans and shoes off as she remained face down. "My underwear stays…I don't think _that_ needs massaging." She said lightly laughing.

"O…Ok." Ino said blushing as she moved down to Hinata's beautifully sculpted legs, wrapping both her hands around her skin.

Meanwhile at the base of the Hokage Faces…

Naruto stood at the entrance, seeing a "Closed" sign in front. "Why the hell would it be closed? There's only one way to find out!" He thought, jumping over the sign, walking inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, but this chapter seems to go a little longer than I planned, but I'm going to do a "My last chance Pt.II very soon.

R&R- I N V I S I B L E D E A T H


End file.
